Conventionally, a technique disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 is available as a technique for holding detection coils constituting a torque detection device in yokes. In this technique, protrusions are formed on the peripheral edge portion of the end face of coil bobbins, and the coil bobbins around which the detection coils are wound are clamped between yokes and a cover yoke to allow the yoke bottom surfaces and the protrusions to abut against each other so that the end faces of the coil bobbins bend. Backlash between the coil bobbins and the yoke bottom surfaces is filled by restoring forces acting upon the bending, to hold the coils in the yokes.